Eternity  epilog
by Rogogon
Summary: Epilog do wcześniejszego fan fika, Eternity. Nie życzę im, aby przydarzyło im się cokolwiek złego! / Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen / Adam nie potrafi pogodzić się ze śmiercią Sauliego, powrót do pustego domu nie był dobrym pomysłem.


_Owoc ostatniej bezsennej nocy i jednego zasłyszanego zdania. Powrót do rozpaczy i łez z „Eternity", krótki epilog do tego fan fika._

__**Eternity – epilog.**

_Youth is wasted on the young  
>Before you know<br>it's come and done  
>Too soon.<em>

_You were there for summer dreaming…  
><em>

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi I odwiesiłem marynarkę na wieszak. Poluzowałem czarny krawat na szyi i przeszedłem w głąb domu. Nie byłem tu od dobrych kilku tygodni. Spędziłem je w szpitalu, nie chcąc zmarnować ani jednej sekundy z czasu, który nam pozostał. Każdą chwilę spędzałem z Saulim. Bałem się zostawić go chociaż na moment samego. Bałem się, że nie będę miał do kogo wrócić, że to już się stanie.

Jednak zgasł, pomimo moich usilnych, rozpaczliwych prób zatrzymania go przy mnie. Zostawił mnie zupełnie samego, z martwym sercem, z pustymi oczami, bez radości życia. On był moim sensem istnienia. A teraz go nie ma. Więc i mnie nie ma. Wszystko odeszło razem z nim.

Dziś odbył się pogrzeb. Nie chciałem w nim uczestniczyć, nie chciałem patrzeć na dębową trumnę opuszczaną coraz głębiej w ziemię. Na trumnę, której wieko raz na zawsze odebrało mi rozkosz patrzenia na niego. Trumnę, która oznaczała definitywny koniec wszystkiego.

Nie chciałem w tym uczestniczyć. Ale zrobiłem to dla niego. Wiedziałem, że chciałby, abym tu był. Chciałby, abym z nim był do samego końca.  
>Więc byłem.<p>

Nie pamiętam pogrzebu, ani jednej jego sekundy. Nie pamiętam właściwie niczego od tamtego poranku w szpitalu. Jedyne, co zostało w moim umyśle to obezwładniające uczucie samotności i pustki, bezbrzeżna rozpacz. I łzy. Dużo łez, które płynęły po mojej twarzy bez ustanku, nawet teraz kiedy wchodziłem do naszej starej sypialni i siadałem na łóżko.

Kiedy tutaj jechałem z zamiarem uporządkowania rzeczy Sauliego nie wiedziałem, że to będzie tak trudne.

Usiadłem na łóżku i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Jego rzeczy były wszędzie, każdy przedmiot nosił jego imię. Jak miałem je wszystkie uporządkować? Pochować do kartonowych pudeł i postawić w kącie w piwnicy? Sprzedać? Oddać jego rodzinie? Zostawić? Każdy z pomysłów był równie absurdalny, niewykonalny i bolesny.

Siedziałem po jego stronie łóżka. Przesunąłem ręką po poduszce, na której spał. Po mojej twarzy popłynęły kolejne gorące łzy. Dlaczego nie mogło być inaczej? Dlaczego nie mógłbym go teraz po prostu przytulić i mieć przy sobie? Na teraz, na zawsze?

Odwróciłem wzrok, który spoczął na jego szafce nocnej. Na nasze zdjęcie z wakacji na Barbados, gdzie chcieliśmy wrócić za rok. Książka, którą miał doczytać, a której już nie skończy. Karteczka z notatką „e-mail do mamy". Nie wiedziałem, czy w końcu go wysłał.

Nie umiałem tego wszystkiego sprzątnąć, usunąć. Nie mogłem. To tak, jakbym pogodził się z tym, że to koniec. A tego nie potrafiłem zrobić. Nadal nie chciałem w to wierzyć.

Ciągle czekałem, aż zadzwoni i powie, że spóźni się na kolację. Albo, ze wyjdzie z łazienki w ręczniku i z mokrymi włosami. Wpadnie do sypialni z kubkiem kawy dla mnie. Czekałem na cokolwiek, nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to już nigdy się nie wydarzy.

To nie był dobry pomysł przychodzić tutaj dzisiaj, zaledwie po tygodniu od jego… śmierci. To słowo z trudem przechodziło mi przez gardło. Opisywało coś, z czym nie chciałem się pogodzić. I pewnie z czym nigdy się nie pogodzę.

Patrzyłem na kolejne przedmioty w pokoju, w masochistycznym odruchu przypominając sobie wspomnienia z nimi związane. Lampa, której nie lubiłem, a którą kupiliśmy tylko dlatego, że tak bardzo spodobała się Sauliemu. Plakat z filmu „Chicago", na który poszliśmy w naszą drugą rocznicę. Malutka, pluszowa owieczka stojąca na regale, którą Sauli zawsze miał ze sobą jako talizman…

Podszedłem w tamtą stronę i podniosłem pluszaczka do góry. Dwucalowa figurka miała mu przynosić szczęście. Ja przyrzekłem mu, że zawsze go ochronię. Włożyłem ją do kieszeni. Oboje go zawiedliśmy.

Nad komodą wisiał nasz portret. Na zdjęciu, które zrobił nam Lee byliśmy przytuleni, uśmiechnięci. Oczy błyszczące. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. To już nigdy nie wróci, już nigdy nie będę trzymać go w swoich ramionach. Już nigdy go nie pocałuję. Ze strachem stwierdziłem, że w tej chwili nie umiałem przypomnieć sobie, jak smakują jego usta. A to było coś, czego najbardziej się obawiałem, a co właśnie stawało się rzeczywistością. Zapominałem.

Ściągnąłem zdjęcie ze ściany i cisnąłem o podłogę. Szkło pękło i rozprysło się po całym pokoju. Zaszlochałem bezsilnie, osuwając się na kolana i zakrywając rękami twarz. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek się po tym pozbieram.

Przyjazd tutaj był najgorszym z możliwych pomysłów. Wszędzie czułem obecność Sauliego, ale też krzyczącą milczeniem pustkę i jego wszechogarniającą nieobecność.

Wstałem z kolan, ominąłem roztrzaskane zdjęcie nawet na nie nie patrząc i przeszedłem na drugą stronę pokoju.  
>Garderoba.<p>

Z pierwszej po lewej stronie półki wyjąłem jego ulubiony T-shirt. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i wyszedłem z nim z powrotem do sypialni. Nie mogłem znieść widoku jego ubrań, które teraz będą wisiały nietknięte. Niektórych z nich nie zdążył ani razu jeszcze założyć.

Położyłem się do łóżka, znowu po jego stronie. Płakałem, przypominając sobie kolejno wszystkie spędzone razem chwile, nasze wszystkie momenty razem.

Jego głos, jego wszystkie wypowiedziane do mnie słowa, dźwięczały w mojej głowie wyraźnie, kiedy nadal nie potrafiłem przypomnieć sobie smaku jego ust. Przytuliłem T-shirt do twarzy i zrobiłem głęboki wdech. Pachniał jeszcze Saulim. Wdychałem najpiękniejszą dla mnie na świecie woń, przypominając sobie jak dobrze czułem się w jego ramionach. Bezpiecznie. Tam należałem.

Świeży zapach jego perfum na zwykłej, czarnej koszulce, echo jego głosu we wspomnieniach kłębiących się w mojej głowie i rozpaczliwy, bezsilny płacz utuliły mnie do snu.


End file.
